


Just Married

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy go drinking. The evening ends differently than they imagined.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2. "Take my hand." "Why?" "Because I'm trying to ask you to marry me, take my bloody hand!"

Thomas and Jimmy were for once in good spirits. The family was away with some of the servants, including Mr. Carson. Mrs. Hughes was kind enough to grant the rest of them a day off tomorrow and Thomas and Jimmy decided that was reason enough for a celebration. They headed to the pub after servants’ dinner. Thomas told Mrs. Hughes not to wait up, because he suspected he won’t be able to drag Jimmy home before midnight.

They were each at the third glass of beer, Jimmy more drunk than Thomas. There was a barmaid that kept flirting with Jimmy, who held nothing back in return. It was irrational for Thomas to feel jealous, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Then Jimmy decided it was time to switch to whiskey. He managed to get the girl to bring them a whole bottle and two glasses. Jimmy poured generously into each of them, handing one to Thomas. 

“Bet ya couldn’t manage that,” he said, gesturing towards the girl.

“Oh, I could manage. But why should I bother when you obviously enjoy doin’ that more than I ever will?”

“Right you are. Though the whiskey’s the only thing I’ll be gettin’ out of it.” He poured them another glass and immediately downed it. 

“What, is she not good enough for the mighty Jimmy Kent?” Thomas asked mockingly.

“She would be, but –” another glass of whisky downed. “Let’s go outside. It’s so nice and warm even in the night,” he said and without waiting for Thomas’s reaction went to the bar to settle their tab. He took the whiskey bottle and stumbled out. They walked in silence for a while. When they were near enough the Abbey that they could see the lights in the servants’ quarters, Jimmy left the road and walked down the meadow. He kept drinking the whiskey, the bottle now half empty. Thomas followed him, partly out of curiosity and partly to keep an eye on him.

“Look at the stars, Thomas. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Thomas looked up and thought that the stars couldn’t be prettier than Jimmy even if they tried. “Yes, they are.”

“Ya see, the thing about the girls is they want ya to court ‘em and marry ‘em. I don’t want that. I don’t want to marry a girl.”

“Really? Why not?” Thomas was actually curious.

“They’re boring. I can’t imagine comin’ home every day to the same boring girl, listenin’ to her talkin’ about the same boring things over and over again.”

“But at least you can marry.”

“What d’ya mean – oh. I’m sorry, Thomas.”

“No, it’s fine,” Thomas said quietly.

“So, you would marry? Y’know, if it was allowed?” Jimmy asked curiously.

“I think so. If I found the right person, of course. I don’t see the prospect of spending my life with someone I like and who likes me back as terrifying.”

“Hmm. You’re not boring,” Jimmy stated.

“Thanks? I think.”

Jimmy nodded his head and sat down on the grass. Thomas didn’t want to dirty his clothes, so he remained standing. Jimmy took another swig from the bottle and handed it to Thomas, who followed suit. Jimmy was fiddling with some grass straws for a bit, then taking the bottle again and drinking before setting it on the ground.

Then Jimmy somehow managed to kneel. “Take my hand,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because I’m trying to ask you to marry me, take my bloody hand!” Before Thomas could do anything, Jimmy snatched his gloved hand.

“Jimmy, what – “

“Now, you’re supposed to say ‘yes’. So, say it.”

“Yes?”

“Brilliant,” Jimmy smiled and pulled out a circle made of the grass straw and after several attempts finally managed to put it on Thomas’s middle finger. Then he took another straw ring, putting it on his own ring finger He stood up with Thomas’s help. The under butler was too transfixed to question anything.

“Now, the vows. Thomas Barrow, with this ring I take you as my lawful husband. I will stay with you forever and be loyal to you, I will cherish you until the death do us apart,” He swayed on his feet a little and Thomas reached his other hand out to steady him. “It’s your turn,” Jimmy whispered.

“Um,” Thomas said, but then decided to humour Jimmy. He probably won’t remember it tomorrow anyway. “James Kent, with this ring I take you as my lawful husband. I will be loyal to you, in health and illness, in wealth and poverty, in happiness and sadness. I will respect and cherish you until the death do us apart.”

“You may now kiss the bride,” Jimmy said, stood on his tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Then he started giggling. “We’re married,” he whisper-shouted. 

Jimmy looked around, until he located his bottle of whiskey. He picked it up. “I propose a toast to the newlyweds!” he said and took a swig before handing the bottle to Thomas. He thought that maybe by getting to Jimmy’s level of drunkenness, everything will make more sense, so he took a few large gulps.

“Put it down now. We should dance,” Jimmy decided. Thomas sighed, but took hold of Jimmy. There was no way he was going to let him lead in this state; they would both end on the ground. Jimmy, to Thomas’s surprise didn’t object. Instead he started humming and Thomas began waltzing. Jimmy was stumbling and Thomas did his best to keep him from falling. He soon decided that trying to waltz with Jimmy was too difficult, so they just swayed in one place. 

Jimmy laid his head on Thomas’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he said.

“Come on, let’s go back home, yes?” Thomas tried to be the voice of reason, though he couldn’t help but be affected by Jimmy being draped over him. He had to remind himself that Jimmy is drunk and doesn’t like him like that. He probably had no idea what he’s saying.

“Alright, whatever y’say, husband,” Jimmy slurred, but lifted his head and took a wavering step back. “Where’s the bottle?”

Thomas found it and handed it to Jimmy, who took it but didn’t drink, for which Thomas was glad. He doubted Jimmy would be able to make the journey as he was, he really didn’t need him even more drunk.

“Now give us a kiss.”

“No,” Thomas said. He wasn’t going to take advantage.

“Come on, aren’t ya happy to have me as your husband? Don’t ya like me?” Jimmy pouted.

“’Course I like you, Jimmy.”

“Well then. Kiss your husband.” It was an order. Thomas sighed in exasperation and bowed down to lightly peck Jimmy on the lips.

“There. Now let’s go,” Thomas said and put his hand around Jimmy’s waist partly to get him going and partly to support him. They made it back to the road and to the back door of the Abbey, even though it took them quite some time. All the lights were out, everybody was already asleep. Thomas turned to Jimmy.

“Now, listen, we need to be really quiet.”

“You should carry me over the threshold of our home.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Well, I can hardly carry you. You’re too big and heavy and muscular and things…”

“Jimmy, I’m not doing that.”

“But it’s a tradition! The husband carries the wife over the threshold, everybody does it!” Jimmy was getting louder.

“Fine! Just keep quiet,” Thomas said and picked Jimmy up. The footman immediately wrapped one hand around Thomas’s neck, opening the door with the other. Thomas manoeuvred them through the door and made to put Jimmy down, but Jimmy wouldn’t have it.

“I’d like you to carry me to the bedroom.”

Thomas wanted to protest but thought better of it. It would probably take less time and noise if he did just that, instead of having Jimmy stumble his way up. Sensing that he’s won, Jimmy gave him a wide smile as Thomas set off. He managed to keep quiet all the way to the men’s quarters.

“Your room,” Jimmy whispered. 

“I don’t think – ”

“Your. Room. Now,” Jimmy left no room for argument, even in his drunken state. Once they were inside, Jimmy finally allowed to be put down. He took off his coat and waistcoat and started on the buttons of his shirt.

“Jimmy, you really should go to your room,” Thomas tried to reason with him.

“I’m not spending my wedding night alone. Take your clothes off.” Jimmy’s shirt fell on the floor, followed by his trousers. Thomas, despite himself, started shedding his clothes as well. They were both down to their undergarments when Jimmy took Thomas’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. The moonlight was the only source of light, giving everything a slightly unreal aspect. Thomas laid on his back in his bed, Jimmy straddling him and looking at him in wonder.

“You’re very beautiful. My beautiful husband,” Jimmy whispered and to Thomas’s utter astonishment kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss was the longest so far, but still was over too soon for Thomas’s liking. Jimmy gave him a brilliant smile before moving as if to kiss Thomas’s neck, but nestling his head in the crook of his shoulder and promptly falling asleep instead. Thomas was utterly transfixed and tired to do anything else than lie under the footman, letting sleep to overcome him as well.

When Thomas woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. He had a headache and there was a weight on the right side of his body. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes and noticed two things: there was a dried grass wrapped around his middle finger and the weight on him was sleeping Jimmy, who now started to stir, as if sensing Thomas’s state of wakefulness. The memories from yesterday started to fill Thomas’s mind.

“Oh God,” he whispered, terrified.

“Hmm… Thomas?” Jimmy sat up, now fully awake. His gaze moving around the room, his eyes wide and uncertain. He noticed they both were wearing their undershirts and pants and seemed relieved. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Because if that was the case, Thomas could invent a reasonable story about how they both ended up in his room together.

“I remember bits and pieces. The pub and the meadow and – bloody hell, we got married!” There was a blush on Jimmy’s cheeks. “And you uh, you carried me all the way up here like a good husband.”

“Yeah, right.”

“But, uh, what happened after?” Jimmy wouldn’t meet Thomas’s eyes.

“You said you didn’t want to sleep in your room. So, we went to my bed. And you, um…, you kissed me. And then fell asleep.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

“About what?” Thomas asked before he could stop himself.

“Falling asleep on you. But, uh, I’m not sorry about kissing you. I wish I weren’t drunk, but I’m not sorry,” Jimmy said in a firm voice.

“Jimmy, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Thomas,” he took a deep breath and looked straight at the other man, “that I did what I’ve wanted to do for a long time. I just didn’t have the courage. I love you and I want to be with you. If you’ll have me.”

Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true. But Jimmy was looking at him with an earnest look, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll have you. I love you, Jimmy Kent,” Thomas said, cupped Jimmy’s face and kissed him tenderly. Jimmy ran his hand through Thomas’s hair before breaking the kiss.

“Let’s get some food, I’m starving. And then, I believe we have some catching up to do, husband,” he said and winked.


End file.
